Invisable
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: During a battle with klarion a terrible acident happens leaving the team in morning.What happens if they arnt gone, and their closer than they think... Robin/Zatanna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God I have to stop posting stories…**

Kid Flash and Superboy leapt out of the way as Klarion threw a black a sparking red ball of magic at them. They were in a small Canadian forest stopping Klarion from gaining a rare crystal from an ancient cave only a few clicks away. Let's just say the 'kid' was more than pissed at them trying to ruin his plans again.

"Dnib Noiralk htiw a ekans!" Zatanna yelled holding her hands out at the villain; a bright green python appeared around Klarion but disappeared immediately.

"Baby magic." Suddenly Klarion`s head was turned quickly as if he had been smacked, when he looked back there was a long slit on the side of his face blood leaking down his jaw line. His eyes burned like fire and the cat on his shoulder let out a faint hiss.

Robin jumped down beside Zatanna, "I think you need a time out."

"Good idea!" Klarion smirked, He muttered something and a larger blue and reddish ball flew at them, Zatanna jumped in front of Robin, "KCOLB!" the ball hit a force field and flung them back, a wave crashing into the hero`s that sent them hurtling into the cave.

"Hey, Over hey!" Kid Flash called. Just as Klarion turned his head Aqualad jumped up and punched him out. The two fell to the ground unconscious along the cat. As M`gann and Artemis tied the villain the others searched the cave for their missing team-mates.

The cave was dark, no a room without light was dark, this was night itself. Slowly as they went deeper into the cave their eyes adjusted to the dark. Wally raced forward avoiding creases in the ground. He could hear the others behind him as he jumped down and landed on wet sand and pebbles. Kid Flash had to blink a few times before he saw Robin and Zatanna at least two feet in front of him.

He smiled and walked over his boots squishing on the wet sand, he kneeled down and flicked Robin on the nose. "Buddy, you up?"

Wally smirked and rolled his eyes, they looked out cold, must have been some hit. Wally walked around to Zatanna to pick her up and his and brushed hers and he pulled back instantly, she was cold. Aqualad jumped down beside him, "Let`s get these two back to the ship."

"Aqualad," Wally said biting his lip as he pulled of his glove, the fearless leader looked at him, "What?"

Wally didn't answer as the panic in his stomach grew as he press two fingers to each of his friends neck.

"No, Wally, their- their fine." Conner said walking up beside them. Wally tasted blood as his teeth bit further into his lip as he searched for a pulse. On Robin and Zatanna. Wally`s breath quickened and his hands balled into tight fist till his knuckles turn white.

"They-,"He couldn't finish, he didn't need to, Conner knew and so did Aqualad. "I don't hear a heart beat." Conner said faintly as if he never thought the words would leave his mouth.

"NO!" Wally cried he slapped Robin in the face lightly, "Come on buddy get up…get up, quit playing! This isn't funny! Come on, you know this isn't funny, wake up, wake up." Wally lifted his friend into a sitting position and Aqualad pick up Zatanna.

Wally hugged Robin who`s head fell back limply, "wake up, you're not gone. You cant be gone, not now…" Tears streamed down his face staining his cheeks. Robin had been his friend for years, had his back for years, was someone he counted on when he was down or when he had broken his arm, he was his partner in crime. He couldn't be gone he couldn't…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqualad shocked Zatanna trying to get her heart working, they had managed to get Robin and Zee back but they were on the losing end, their heart rate was faint and weak. Conner cringed every time it stopped and they had to shock them back to life. M`gann hand the bio ship on autopilot as she cried into Conner shoulder, Artemis hand a hand over Wally`s shoulder as the teen pushed on Robin`s chest trying to make the younger boy`s heart beat stronger.

Tears stained everyone's cheeks. They were devastated when they landed. Aqualad picked up robin as Conner got Zatanna. The second they stepped out of the ship they hadn't taken account as to who would be waiting for them.

Black canary smiled at them, "Hey gang how`d it go-," her mouth was wide open as she saw the team mates in Conner and Aqualad`s arms, she took a step forward but Red tornado, who seemed to have come out of nowhere placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "Tell the league." She swallowed but nodded and raced off.

The others made it to the living room while Kaldur and Conner put their two fallen team-mate in the infirmary on the examination tables. Conner left and Kaldur placed a hand in Robin`s limp head, "I`m sorry I failed you…" he looked to Zatanna and had to close his eyes to keep tears in, "Both of you, you didn't deserve this."

He left the room to join then team in their morning. What was he going to tell Batman, what would he say to ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Robin sat up groaning and grabbing his head in pain. He guessed the blast hit him harder than he thought. He looked over to see Zatanna was looking herself over.

"What are you doing?" he asked tilting his head to the side. She stood up and started to dust herself off, "We were hit with magic Robin and power full magic at that, something had to happen to us."

Robin shrugged carelessly, "But you blocked the spell."

She nodded, "Yeah but I`m not as powerful as Klarion and magic is what knocked us out, there has be something wrong." She ran a hand threw her hair. He smiled, "Your powerful to, and I feel fine so, take my word for it, you're a great magician."

She blushed a little and he smiled scratching the back of his head. "We should go check on the others."

Zatanna smiled and nodded and they headed for the door.

**A/N: Okay…what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and Zatanna walked into the living room and saw the others, they didn't seem to notice them and Robin looked at Wally and Artemis who were hugging and crying, why was his best friend crying, he never cried. Never.

Conner was holding M`gann tightly as she cried into his shoulder her hood draped over her head to hide her tear stained face. Kaldur was sitting in the arm chair his elbows on his knees and his head bowed. Everything just screamed despair.

"Wow," Robin said crossing his arms over his chest, "Who died?"

No one answered him and Zatanna and Robin shared a look. Zatanna tilted her head a frown on her face, "D-did something happen to the League?" she guessed. Again everyone remain as they were a few moments ago.

Recognized : Black Canary, Red Tornado

Kaldur looked up as the two mentor walked in. "Do they know?"

Black canary shook her head, "Batman is on a mission and is off world, Superman said he would tell Batman to come here once he was done."

Kaldur nodded and Zatanna bit her lip, "What`s going on?"

She hoped someone would say something but everyone seemed not to notice. She looked at Robin, "Can they not hear us?"

The boy wonder shrugged, Black canary licked her lips, "Any change."

"No, there is a little pulse and they…they are very cold." Kaldur said, Wally and M`gann cried harder at hearing this. Robin took a step toward his friend but the two teens saw Black Canary heading to the infirmary and Zatanna pulled him the way they had come, "Maybe we can get answers if we follow her."

Robin nodded and they followed, they just made it inside as the door closed and gasped at the sight before them. Both their bodies were still on the tables and they were burn marks on the chests of their costumes where Aqualad had tried to revive them. Their lips were a bluish pick and their skin held the slightest glimpse of a grey tint. Heart monitors were attached to both of them and would go off every minutes or so, like Aqualad said, low heart rate.

"Were dying!" Zatanna yelled. "I knew something like this happened!"

"But were right here and right there…how?" Robin asked baffled how was this possible, Zatanna bit her lip and her eyes got wide, "I- I think the blast Klarion hit us with was meant to kill us but when I put up the block it just-,"

"Threw us out of our bodies." Robin said. "Can we get back in?"

"Let me try," Zatanna took a few step forward and closed her eyes, "tup em dna nibor ni ruo seidob!"

Robin blinked and looked around when nothing happened, Zatanna cursed under her breath, "It won't let us, something's missing."

"What?" Robin asked, he watched Black canary as she stared sadly at the two of them, well their bodies.

"I don't know…" Zee said in thought and Robin jumped onto the table his body way lying on. He bit his lip and pocked his body and smirked as his hand went straight threw his body, "This is cool, Zee we`re ghost."

"Mmhh." She said still in thought, Robin raised and eye brow and smiled at a thought. He got up and went over to the counter and tried to pick up a test tube, but his hand went through it, "I wonder…" Robin jumped through the wall and landed in M`gann`s room, "Cool!" he said. He jumped back and then saw Black canary covering her eyes and leaving the room in tears.

Robin lowered his head, his friends were devastated, they thought they were gone, and here he was thinking this ghost thing was cool. He was terrible! Zatanna was still thinking and Robin walked over back to his body and saw his glove was beeping. Batman was calling him. He ran a hand threw his hair. What should he do? He couldn't touch anything and if he could Batman would just freak out seeing his partner like this!

Then he remembered it would go straight to voice mail, yes he had voice mail in his glove communicator. There was a small beep and then his father`s voice filled the room and it broke Zee out of her trance and put him in one.

"Robin, answer your communicator! God…Okay I`ll see you later at home I have to head to the watch tower first but we can go out on patrol tonight, see you then."

Robin`s breath shuddered and he clenched his fist, "He`s going to be devastated. Have you thought of anything Zee?"

She nodded, "I have a few books my dad gave me but I don't know how useful they`ll be." He nodded and they went into the living room .M`gann hand fallen into a depressed sleep and Wally and Artemis were gone, probably headed home. Canary was with Kaldur.

"-if only I had-,"

"No, Aqualad this wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone, they knew the risk of being on the job." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kaldur looked up at her, "You think Batman will care if it was their choice or not, I was leader…and I lead them to their deaths."

Robin saw tears gather in Zee`s eye and pulled her in for a hug, "It`ll be Okay, were not gone, we can still fix this." he ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, she looked up at him, "But what if we cant fix it, what if were stuck here?"

Robin clenched his teeth together, it was a good question and it scared him to think about it, but he couldn't let it show. Robin smiled at her, "come on we have to stay traught, we can get out of this. Now, lets go look at those books."

She nodded and they went to her room, they ignored the fact wolf was sleeping on the bed and they started at the book shelf. Robin glanced at her, "If we can't touch anything then how can we get the books we need?"

She smiled, "Like this," she placed her fingers on a book and closed her eyes, "barg koob." She instantly was able to grab the book and skim threw it, "Tada!" she smiled and Robin chuckled.

"Impressive."

She threw the book over her shoulder and it landed with a small thud on the ground. Robin waved to Wolf who lifted his head up in confusion, he knew the dog couldn't see him but it was a habit. The large dog got up and walked over to them and wagged it`s fluffy tail.

Zee looked at him and Wolf stared at her, "Can he see us?"

She waved her hand in Wolf`s face and his eyes followed her hand. Robin grinned, "Cool!"

Zatanna nodded and pulled a book from the shelf handing it to Robin who threw it on the bed to read. After about 10 minutes, they were lying on the bed and looking through twenty books. Robin sighed and picked up a pencil and threw it at the book Zatanna was reading, she looked up.

"Find anything?"

Robin shook his head and she threw her book down, "me neither." She ran a hand threw her raven hair and Robin blinked. She was a good friend, it sucked to see her like this, it was sad, they both had so much going on in their life's. Zatanna looked at him and blinked, "What?"

His eyes widened when he realized he was staring, "Um- I-I was just spacing."

_Smooth._

She sighed, "I can't belief this, I thought being a ghost would be fun but not like this, me and Artemis encountered a ghost before but we could see her. How is this any different?"

"We got like this from magic." Robin said, "Didn't you say her bother killed her?"

She nodded and left out a long breath, "We`ve had some crazy missions."

Robin smiled and nodded sitting straighter, "yeah, like when we were at that museum and Wally got stuck in a T-Rex`s mouth." He chuckled. Zatanna laughed, "Yeah and we had to take the head with us to get him out."

"Or how about that time we hung Icicle Jr out of the Bio ship and told him we were over a highway." Robin smiled.

"And we were actually two feet off the ground." She reminded him. He smile, "Remember the time me and Wally were trapped in the sewer?"

She nodded smiling, Robin continued, "You the one that bailed us out."

She chuckled scooting closer to him, "I got your back."

"I remember New Year's." he said without thinking. Zatanna blushed and he felt a wave of heat hit his own cheeks, God he was so stupid. Then she smiled, "New year`s was great."

He smiled and stared at her, he **loved** the way the light caught her eyes and she blushed again turning her head away. Robin leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek so she was facing him. He could feel her warm breath on his face and rested his other hand on her other cheek and she leaned forward. Her lips just barely brushed his when…

**Recognized Batman A-01**

Robin looked over his shoulder letting his hands drop from her face as she jumped off the bed, "Come on." She smiled. He sighed and followed her out the door. Batman was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin skitted into the infirmary just in time to see Black canary leave the room, "I`ll give you a minute." She said to Batman. The Dark Knight did nothing. Zatanna rested a hand on his shoulder, "I should go to." She insisted. As she left her hand gently brushed his for comfort and she walked through the glass door.

Robin looked back at Batman who took a deep breath; Bruce pulled back his cowl and closed his eyes. "Dick…" he said. Robin bit his bottom lip till he could taste blood.

"Bruce, I`m right here. Please tell me you can see me." He said. Bruce did nothing only pushed Dick`s hair off his mask, Robin flinched he had felt that.

"I`m sorry." He sighed. Robin took a few steps forward and waved a hand in his face. "Bruce! I`m right here!" he yelled. Still no reaction.

"This shouldn't have happened." Bruce growled, Robin huffed," You're telling me." He walked

He walked over the counter grabbing his head, this wasn't real! He had to be dreaming!

"Dick, I should have never let this happen, this…this was my fault." Bruce said the slightest spark in his eyes, "Please wake up."

"Bruce! I`m Right here!" He yelled, when Bruce didn't look he clenched his fist, "BRUCE!" he yelled.

"I`m sorry son." he said. Dick yelled and spun around his hand connected with a few beakers on the counter shattering them completely as his hand passed threw them, Bruce looked up and Robin`s breath hitched, did he see him?

He instantly put on his cowl and walked over to the counter, Dick took a few steps forward but Batman just walked threw him looking at the broken glass.

"Bruce?" Dick said sadly. But Batman stood up straighter and gave one last look to the two bodies and left the room. Dick held his face in his hands trying to stop himself from smashing anything else. He didn't know how he did it but he really didn't care.

He felt a shift in the air and looked up to see Zatanna walking through the doors, she saw him and her frown deepened, "Oh Robin, I`m so sorry." She raced over to him and hugged him tightly, he was supposed to be the strong one, to one that held his ground but he couldn't and he hugged her back.

…

She was at a loss of what to do now, they had started to hang around the living room and the days that passed only seemed to hurt more and more. M`gann had started to bake endlessly and would start to cry when she saw a picture or thought of a memory.

Conner put his anger in his training and loss so much concentration.

Aqualad was distraught, but he kept his head, he had to, he was the leader of the team and had to think of the others first.

Black Canary had gone back to consoling them. it didn't really help.

Wally was grieving with Artemis, his pain was worse than the others having known Robin for the longest and having his grief about Zatanna on top of that didn't help, he was in a fit of mood swings from angry to sad to just out of it. The League would visit often and check on them and their friends bodies but they were drifting and Robin and Zatanna knew it. Every day their skin got colder and the heart rate became lower.

They sat on the couch in a daze like ever one else.

Robin sighed and the Zatanna shot up, "I got it!" she yelled her excitement buzzing around her. The glass of water on the table shook but no one was around to notice.

"What?" Robin asked raising an eye brow.

"I might not have any books but I`m sure my Dad does!" she smiled. Robin shrugged, "That`s great Zee but…how will we get there?"

"I can still use my magic Robin, however faint it may be right now." She smiled at herself. Robin looked around the room and at the others who would probably never notice their absence.

"Okay, let's do it." He smiled getting up, He grabbed her hand and blushed a little, they waved good bye to the team who didn't see them and Zatanna closed her eyes and sighed, "nibor dna Annataz ot emoh."

…

The house was covered in dust when they phased threw the front door. everything was just as she had left it, she had been the last one here packing up her stuff and covering what was her father`s. He would probably never come back for it.

Zatanna held on to Robin`s hand tighter, this is the first time she had come back home.

"We don't have to be here if you don't want to Zee." He whispered and she shook her head, "Anything to get back to the real world."

They took one step they suddenly a large creature walked out of the living room and growled at them, it was tall and barley fit in the hall way, it`s brownish grey fur swayed as it stood on its hind legs, chipped yellow fangs and black claws were extended threateningly. It`s two tails swayed back and forth dangerously and a growled ripped through its snout and red eyes stared at them.

"It that a werewolf?" Robin asked, Zatanna nodded.

"You have a pet were wolf?" he asked raising his eye brow; Zatanna bit her lip and shook her head, "No."

They looked back and the beast charged at them. Robin threw a wing ding at it and they leapt into another room hearing the bomb exploded.

"It can see us!" she growled, "How?"

"It is a wolf type thing; remember Wolf could see us to." Robin said as the werewolf jumped at them. They rolled apart and the beast slashed out and hit the table, it smashed into Robin and flew him into the wall. He was knocked out instantly as his head connected with the book shelf.

It turned to Zatanna and slowly advanced, she held out a hand and yelled, " RAEPPASID!" she yelled, the creature disappeared and a note took its place.

She picked it up and skimmed threw it.

_This creature is here to protect my home from the undead or supernatural, the only way you could have defeated it was if you are an heir of the Zatara family and there for are worthy and welcomed in my home. _

_J-Zatara…_

She blinked back tears and then remembered Robin and raced over to him and helped him up, he groaned and looked up at her, "Is it dead?"

"Yeah, come on." She helped him into another room which was the library and they sat down. She handed him the note that was made by her father and when he was done reading it he smiled up at her, "This is good right?"

"I suppose, that must mean that my father knew about the undead in our sort of way and he must have something on it." She said looking at all the books. She held back more tears, her father was still watching out for her. Her daddy.

"Zee?" Robin asked softly. She looked at him and smiled, "Robin, this is the first time I`ve come home and… out of all the people that could be here, I`m glad it was you."

Robin smiled and hugged her; she hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder. That small gesture let her know, things would be alright in the end…


End file.
